1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nasal cannula devices for assisting breathing in humans. More specifically, this invention relates to a convenient and inexpensive strap, and methods, for securely but comfortably holding the nasal cannula to the head of the wearer, in a discreet and unobtrusive way that prevents accidental dislodgement and interruption of supplemental oxygen.
2. Related Art
Many people wear nasal cannula to assist them in breathing. Typically, pure oxygen or air enriched in oxygen is provided under slight positive pressure through plastic tubes to the nostrils of the wearer of the cannula. This way, more oxygen is provided to the lungs of the wearer.
The nasal cannula, however, must be securely held in place under the nostrils of the wearer. Typically, a nosepiece is partially inserted into the nostrils, and the cannula tubes extend from the nosepiece back over the top of the ears, around the ears and down together along the front of the chest to the oxygen supply. This conventional securement of the cannula often causes discomfort for the wearer. Typically, chafing of the oxygen tubes on the cheeks and over the ears of the wearer are experienced when prior art securement techniques are utilized. Also, the cannula often may be easily dislodged during sleeping or resting, reducing its effectiveness. Also, because the cannula is uncomfortable, some patients are more likely to purposely remove it or to leave it off when it becomes dislodged. Several devices have already been invented to address this discomfort and security problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,259,817 (Hawkins), 2,292,568 (Kanter et al.), and 4,333,143 (Foster) disclose straps which encircle the head to hold a cannula in place. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,818 (Palfy) and 5,653,228 (Byrd '228) disclose straps which support additional, separate securing devices for holding a device next to the face. Palfy includes a strap as part of a complex system, wherein the strap extends from two car loops of a gastric feeding tube holder around the back of the head generally above the ears. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,916 (Byrd '916) discloses a strap which extends over the top of the head and holds the cannula up off the ears with clips at the end of the strap, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,200 (Clark) discloses a strap that extends over a user's head and lifts oxygen tubes upwards from the top of the user's cars.
Still there is a need for a convenient and inexpensive securement means for holding the nasal cannula securely but comfortably to the head of the wearer, but with less structure than prior art devices. This invention addresses that need.
This invention is a simple, and inexpensive strap for stabilizing a nasal cannula on a wearer. Preferably, the strap has both hook and loop fasteners at each end. The strap is attached directly to both of the oxygen tubes behind the ears, and rests on the lower back of the head, no higher than the earlobe and preferably behind and below the earlobe, or the nape of the neck of the wearer. This way, the cannula may be conveniently and securely attached to the head of the wearer, while providing increased comfort relative to prior art systems. The invention accomplishes these objects in a discreet manner with lightweight apparatus that is minimally visible to the patient and to others.